Optical detection and defeat systems are used to detect the presence of an entity (for example, an enemy in military applications) employing surveillance equipment and to neutralize this surveillance capability. Some systems use the principle of retro-reflection to detect optical/electro-optical (O/EO) devices, for example, binoculars, telescopes, video recorders, and/or cameras. An O/EO device generally includes an aperture to allow light to enter the device, and optics (e.g., one or more lenses) to magnify the image and focus the light on a transducer or collimate it for viewing by a human. The light forms an image at the focal plane of the O/EO device (either a human eye's retina or the electro-optical transducer). Such O/EO devices act as retro-reflectors, namely reflectors wherein incident rays and reflected rays are parallel for any angle of incidence within the field of view of the device. A characteristic of a retro-reflector is that the reflected energy forms a very narrow, substantially collimated, beam, referred to as the retro-reflected beam that is reflected back in the direction of the incident light beam. This phenomenon is called retro-reflection. Optical detection systems scan an area for a target using an optical beam, such as a laser beam or other mono-chromatic light source, and detect the target by detecting the retro-reflected beam from the target. An example of such a system is discussed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0237668 titled “DETECTING A TARGET USING AN OPTICAL AUGMENTATION SENSOR.”